Being a teen sucks
by renoa-hime
Summary: The confusing world of being a teenager and being kidnapped from a young age.. How do the four cope with such confusing choices and meeting their families again? Rated T. Some violence and bad language. OC's involved. AU. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Renoa, I live anywhere and everywhere. I don't have a home and this is my life. "Ohiyo Renoa, time to wake up." Shouted mum from the living room.

"Yay!" I squeeled. Today was my fourth birthday, I hope everyone remembered.

I got up and ran through the small house like a puppy. Out of my bedroom door, through the tight hallway and into the living room. The door was to the right, as it always will be. "Come on, lets get you ready." Mum said through a very vibrant smile. I smiled back.

She always had the best smile in the world. It could light up anyone's day. She was so beautiful, long dark red hair which was always braided down her back, shining blue eyes that you could drown in, a cute button nose and amazing plump lips. She had an amazing body as well. Very slim, medium sized boobs and a few curves in the right places.

"Hai!" I almost shouted, in pure excitement. Mum walked me through the hallway to the bathroom to help me with the shower. I threw my nightgown over my head and onto the floor, along with my underwear. Into a messy pile by the door. She had already turned the shower on so all I had to do was get in.

I jumped into the lukewarm shower and giggled. "Mum, why does the water tickle so much?" I asked in between giggling.

The female giggled, then replied with, "Its because it wants to be your friend." With that I grabbed the shampoo and wet my hair. I scrubbed my hair until I felt the bubbles foaming from my scalp and dripping down onto my shoulders. I then grabbed the soap and the scrunchie, and began to scrub my skin lightly, making sure I got everywhere clean. I rinsed my short, bright red hair until there were no bubbles left at all, flipping my head back to make sure no bubbles would journey down my face into my sparkling purple eyes.

I jumped out, literally. Mum was holding a big, pink, fluffy towel out ready to trap me in and attack me with cuddles. Just as always, she wrapped me up in the warm towel and pulled me closer to her. I squirmed and tried to get free. How embarrassing, I thought to myself. She held me tighter in her arms.

I gave up struggling and leaned into my mum for warmth. She smelled so nice. Almost as if she was a cherry blossom herself. "Time to get ready," she said as she peppered my face with kisses.

I love my mum so much, she's the only female I love with my heart. She let go of me, and I jumped up and dried myself as quick as I could. I wrapped the towel around me again so I could go to my room and get ready.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." She gently whispered as I walked into my room.

I stopped with my mouth hanging open, looking at the giant teddy sitting on the floor next to the toy box. The one I've always wanted and wished for. The one with the light brown fur, embroidered feet, big round, black eyes, and the fluffy red heart on its tummy. I screamed, out of happiness.

'Yay, she brought him for me!' I thought, hoping it wasn't a dream. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I turned around a leaped on her, hugging her very tightly. "I knew you wouldn't forget."

She giggled and closed the door. "Are you ready to look pretty for your guests?" She asked me.

'Guests? What guests?' I thought to myself, but I nodded my head in excitement and turned to go to my closet. She grabbed my arm. "Wait a minute Renoa." I turned to see her smiling brighter than she normally does. Wow she's so amazing. She picked me up and carried me over to the other side of the room, where a white and pink dress was hanging up on the door.

"Is...that for me?" I asked innocently. She nodded. She got the dress down and took it off of the coat hanger. It was beautiful. The most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was white with pink frills at the bottom, and a cute pink ribbon around the waist. I grabbed some underwear from the top drawer and put them on.

Mum then helped me into the dress. It made me look so cute. I looked into the mirror and twirled around. 'Wow, I really do look like a princess!' I thought whilst poking the ribbon at my waist. I looked at mum and my face dropped. She didn't look like she normally does. She was frowning and had what I can only describe as worry lines taking over her face. I looked away.

"Come on, let's do your hair." She said in her usual tone. 'That's odd.' I thought, and sat down on my bed and let her dry my hair with the hair dryer. Once it was dry she put it in a pony tail at the back of my head and curled it slightly. I looked amazing.

Knock, knock, knock.

Someone was at the door. I looked towards mum, who smiled. "I'll be right back, okay?" With that, she left my room and went to answer the door.

I stood up and decided to clean my room. I picked up the towel and threw it near the door, to put into the laundry. I picked up the three toys that were on the floor and put them in my toy box, then I walked to the bedroom door and picked my towel up. I'd better put this in the washing pile. I walked to the bathroom and put the towel in the washing pile.

Mum was taking ages to come back. Maybe it was guests. Maybe it was a sales person. I don't know. Either way dad was home so he could have stayed with them while she was with me. Dad normally worked in his study as he's a busy person; I don't see him that often.

I walked through to the living room and there stood a strange figure. I looked on the floor and saw blood, it couldn't be could it? No surly not. It was tomato juice, yes, it was tomato juice.

I quietly walked back to my room.

"Oi, it's the child." a strange man shouted. I started to run and hid underneath the bed.

I knew deep down that it was defiantly not tomato juice, that was hopeful thinking.

"Where the hell did she go?" Another male voice yelled, followed by a; "shhh."

A minute later the front door slammed. I stayed under the bed for a minute longer just to he sure, then I shimmied out from under the bed and sneaked through to the living room.

The strange men had left. I walked behind the sofa. I saw what I had feared the most. My mum lay in a pool of her own blood, her hair blending into the colour. I panicked. What was I supposed to do? I knelt in the blood. Getting my new dress filthy.

I shook her. "Mum! Wake up, please!" I screamed. Tears started pooling up in my eyes, and dripping down my face, eventually colliding with mums still body. "Please. Don't. No. Mum. Please..." I begged between sobs, wishing this entire scene away.

The door opened with a bang. A woman walked in, she was in her early fifties with graying hair. Soon after a male walked in. I didn't know what he looked like as he had his hood up. I looked at them. I started to go dizzy. I turned to look at my arm, where it had started to hurt. My drooping eyes must have deceived me. Why would they attack me with a needle?

"Mum...please." I whispered. The man strode over to me and picked me up bridal style, he carried me to the front door and into a blacked out SUV. He laid me on the back seats and slammed the door. I couldn't move much, as I felt numb. I lifted my hand up to the ceiling, as the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and opened my eyes slowly, the bright light blinding me. 'Where am I?' I thought to myself, wondering how I got here. Especially since my dream was so realistic, it was a dream of the time my mind thinks I was kidnapped. I sat up slowly, letting my sensitive eyes adjust to the lighting of the room. Then I remembered, I was in a care facility, and I left my light on last night. 'Whoops.' I giggled slightly.

I looked to my left, the alarm with its L.E.D lighting was making me aware that I needed to get up for school. 'It seemed like it was only yesterday that mum died in a car accident.' I thought, as I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. "Hn." A small sigh left my lips, unexpectedly. I turned to look at the calendar, a marvellous creation. 'Oh, it's my sixteenth birthday.' I thought, 'well, not a special occasion. same old, really.'

"Uh, hey." I heard a female say shyly. I took my hands away from my eyes and looked at her, my eyes instantly squinted into a glare. It was normal for it to happen, I'm not a morning person. I took in her features: Purple, pupil-less eyes; small nose; small, cherry-red lips; and long dark blue hair. This girl gets rounded more into a woman as the days go past, she's beautiful. My face softened from the hardness of the glare. A smile formed on my lips, leaving the frown behind.

"Huh?" I asked, wondering why she was already dressed. She wore a long-sleeved top, which was dark blue in colour, light-blue three quarter length bottoms and her usual beige sandals. After all, we didn't have to wear a uniform for school.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, making the cover fall onto the floor by the sudden change. "What lessons do we have today?" I asked, wondering if I needed to dress a certain way. Especially if I have science, that teacher is a weirdo. "Uh, happy birthday." She shyly whispered, before the wooden door opened with a squeak.

"Come on Yuri." A male voice abruptly said, breaking our conversation right down the middle. Yuri looked at me and sighed. She got up and walked towards the door, before she slipped out she gave a small wave in my direction.

My face scrunched up, 'So rude kamaren.' I thought about the male voice. My face softened as I remembered that I needed to get dressed. I just couldn't be bothered to get off of the bed yet, I'm too lazy. It's my birthday, I can be lazy if I want to.

I jumped onto the floor eventually, pushing my toes into the soft carpet. It had a beautiful feel to it. After a moment I walked into the bathroom, I guess I had better take a shower and get ready. My room was the best there is, it had an en-suite bathroom.

I turned the shower on full, and threw my nightclothes across the room. They landed straight in the laundry basket that was directly below the sink.

"SHOT!" I shouted, as I got excited about how accurate my aim was. I soon calmed down, remembering that I needed to get ready.

I walked into the shower and savoured the hot and relaxing water dripping down my back and over my face. My mind started to wander, back to the dream I had just dreamt. Then to another dream I had recently.

*Flashback.*

"Hello." A woman in her early sixties said in a soft voice. "I'm going to be your nanny and teacher for a few years." I looked at her, expecting her to say more, when my tummy rumbled loudly. I instantly blushed bright red, looking like a ripened tomato.

"I'm sorry." I breathed.

"Have you not had lunch yet?" She asked, looking deep into my eyes. Her eyes were laced with deep concern. I shook my head, my tummy had started to hurt where I was so hungry. "Okay, let's get you some food, oh, my name is Chiyo-Sama." She smiled just like mum used to.

"Where's mum?" I asked in a frantic voice. 'Where am I? Where's mum? Why am I here? Who exactly are you? I have so many questions.' I thought to myself.

"Do you not remember?" She asked me quietly, averting her eyes, so she wasn't looking at me. "Your mum died in a car accident."

My face dropped, I sucked in some air and pushed it out again. My breathing sped up; I realised this then slowed it down again. "Mum got killed, murdered, with her blood on the floor."

"That didn't happen, you had a bang to your head. Mild concussion and memory loss. Your name is Cami, you are four years old, and you've just been in a car accident which your mother died in."

I looked at the back of her head, she wouldn't look into my eyes. Tears streamed down my face, I laid my head on my pillow and started to sob. Until I fell asleep on my soaking wet pillow.

*Flashback end.*

I felt around for the soap and the cloth. I used them and scrubbed my entire body, bubbles popping everywhere. The water rinsed the remaining bubbles off. I turned the tap off, stepped out and walked back into my room to rummage through my clothes.

I pulled out some black, mini shorts, underwear, a black strap top, thigh high socks and a belt. I shoved it all on without a second thought, adding the belt around my waist, just below my breasts. Only thing to do now was my hair, such a chore. I grabbed a hair clip off of the side, brushed my hair, which took ages because of how long it was, and slung it up in the clip. All done.

Twenty minutes after I had finished, my door opened, revealing the elderly Chiyo-Sama. "Ready to go?" She asked me, whilst I grabbed my bag off of the floor. "You're not wearing that to school are you?" She was looking at my dress sense, or was it the thigh high boots I was wearing?

"Yea, why not?" I asked with an emotionless voice. I stood up and walked past her and out of the door. I walked to the lobby. "See you later Daniel." I called to the man who stood at the front desk. He looked up, smiled and waved at me. I walked out and got into the mini van.

It was a large van, too large for just four teenagers. "Happy birthday." Both Caelum and Yuneskah said quietly. Yuneskah smiled whilst Caelum remained stoic.

It was a short drive to school; we arrived fifteen minutes early. I grabbed the sheet of paper from my bag and saw what lessons I had. Medical science first, with Tsunade-Sama. That's alright, I like her.

I walked over to the building, leaving the others from the care facility behind. There were Yuri, Caelum, and Yuneskah. Caelum was cute, and he also had first lesson with me. Oh, so dreamy. I blushed just thinking of him.

I was so busy day-dreaming, that I didn't notice someone in front of me. Until I had already walked into them. "S...Sorry." I mumbled bending down to pick my things up that I had dropped. I stood back up to look at the person who I bumped into. "Hey, sorry I didn't mean to walk into you." I looked into the boy's dark eyes. The blush instantly turned redder than before at the sight.

He raised his hand and pushed it through his white hair, which was unkempt. "That's ok," he mentioned, he looked at my timetable in my hands. "So you've got Medical science too?" He asked me.

I nodded at him, I had never seen him around before, well after all this is the beginning of the third trimester, and classes had changed. "Yea, it's interesting stuff."

"I know that, I'm Kabuto. You?" He asked me whilst flashing a smile.

"Cami." I held my hand out to shake his, and he shook like a gentleman.

"Come in class." Tsunade-Sama whispered, barely audible.

We both walked in the classroom, it was small and had desks put aside for, I presume practical work. The front of the class had three desks that could fit six people in. I sat dead in the middle, Kabuto grabbed the seat next to me. Caelum walked in and sat on the desk to the left of mine. Three other students walked in, who I didn't know. A girl with brunette hair and tattoos on her face, A red haired guy, and a Blonde person.

"What you staring at!" Kabuto asked me in a weird tone. I was pulled from my daydream realizing that I was staring at the red-haired boy who sat on the table to the right.

"Sorry, daydreaming." I whispered. Kabuto gave me a sly grin. 'Weird.' I thought as Tsunade began her lecture.

"So today we are informing you students of what's to come in your lessons." She walked to her desk grabbed some paper and handed it out. Two sheets to every student. "This is Medical science, and we will be studying the human anatomy, how to do first aid and surgery, when needed." She walked to her desk again and sat down. "You may do what you like for the rest for the lesson, after I've taken attendance."

I was surprised, why can we do anything? Oh well.

"Caelum?"

"Yep." Caelum called out to the teacher.

"Cami?"

"I'm here." I said in a confused tone, which awarded me with a strange look from the class and Tsunade.

"Deidara?"

"I'm right here, yeah." The blonde haired person said. I was pretty sure that he was a chick before he talked, but now I know he's a guy, or is he?

"Kabuto?"

"Hello Tsunade-Sama." He politely addressed her, like a prince would.

"Rin?"

"Yep. I'm here." The female next to Caelum giggled in a childish manner. Her short brown hair bounced as she giggled.

"Sasori?"

"Here." He said coolly, then looking back down to his paper, rolling his eyes at the amount of text on each page.

"Okay, finished, but please do something to get to know each other." Tsunade said as she pulled out a small bottle of sake and a small dish. She began to pour the sake and swallow it shot by shot.

Everyone looked around the room, taking in the other students and deciding what to do.

"Hey everyone, I'm Cami. I like Art and I dislike Writing." I said quickly, just to introduce myself to the group. I turned and smiled at Kabuto who sat next to me.

"Hey I'm..."

"What is art?" Sasori interrupted Kabuto to ask me the question. His voice was portraying him as being bored, but his eyes shone with excitement.

"It's a blast, it's there one minute then gone." The blonde haired guy, Deidara yelled before I could answer. Sasori rolled his eyes at the boys words. Deidara slumped back into his chair, looking like he wanted to die.

"Anything really, it's what the artist determines as art. I personally think it's something that's there then not there, but constantly around us." I finished, Sasori and Deidara stared at me in confusion. I stood up and walked over to their desk. "You got something like a coin?"

Sasori handed me a silver coin. I held it in my hand, swiped my other hand over it and the coin was gone.

"It's in your other hand." Sasori bluntly stated. I smirked at him. I pulled my original hand up and patted his cheek. His face turned strawberry red at the contact. I pulled my hand away holding the same silver coin between my fingers. "How the hell?" He stared at my hand for a while, before I turned and sat down.

"Okay, that was amazing Miss Cami. Now, hello, I'm Kabuto, I like Medicines and doctors but I dislike people who think they are all 'that.'" He managed to get in when everyone was too distracted to talk at all.

I giggled slightly at how sly Kabuto had been. It was very amusing.

"I'm Deidara." The blonde male whispered, seemingly nervous. "I like Art and dislike bullies." He shot a quick glance at Sasori. I looked between them both, something was going on.

"Rin." Rin called out, standing up and shooting her hand up in the air. "I like being happy and I dislike users." Her smile faded towards the end, she slowly sat down to listen to who was next.

"Caelum, I like birthdays. Cami?" He looked at me, a grin on his face. I slapped my Palm to my face and looked down. "I dislike my home." Everyone stared from me to Caelum. That's when the bell rang. Saved by the bell, as they say.

BRRRRRRIIIINNNG

The bell yelled, letting us know that the lesson was over. I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked to the door. Well, that was quite a lesson.

Outside the classroom was hectic. Students racing past to get to their next lesson. I leaned against the wall, suddenly realising I was claustrophobic. I felt something on my arm and turned to look at it. It was someone's hand, I followed the arm to its owner. Deidara. My face had pure shock written all over it.

"You okay, yeah?" He asked kindly. I shook my head and his face dropped, he pulled me back into the classroom. "You okay now, hn?"

"Yea, thanks." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Claustrophobia is a bitch." I weakly smiled at him.

"Anyway, you seem cool. I want to learn more. Meet me at lunch, yeah?" He asked with a small smile. I nodded at him, to let him know that I will. "The lonely tree, in the field, yeah." He turned and left the room.

I poked my head out of the door, the corridor was much quieter now. I walked outside and headed for gym. That's where my next lesson was.

I walked into the gym doors and saw a hall full of students waiting for the teacher. Luckily the teacher didn't turn up, so we played dodgeball for the whole hour. I ended up nearly knocking out a pink haired girl, but she got revenge and smashed the ball into my breasts.

Next was Media, With Kakashi-sensei. My boobs still hurt from the blast. He was twenty minutes late, like I'd heard he would be from Yuneskah. That went by quite fast, I didn't know anyone in the class. I didn't bother to get to know them, as I wanted to get my work finished. We had to write an article on ourselves. We have to finish it for homework.

The ten minute break was needed then. Just to regain my composure from the fact that I was tired and overwhelmed.

The next lesson was Art. I walked in and noticed our teacher, a college student. Obviously he was in training.

"Hello class, my name is Sai-Sama. This is art, grab some of the things you see and get on with it." The teacher now named Sai said as he sat at his desk looking at a small book.

I stood up and grabbed some metal wire, material, scissors and glue. I returned to my desk and began to make a flower.

"Hello again, yeah." Said a random voice which I recognised.

"Deidara! You're in my art class?" I asked surprised, as he threw a lump of clay down next to me. He nodded, Sat down and began transforming the lump of clay into the shape of a bird. I continued with my flower. I eventually got bored and grabbed the leftover clay that Deidara had put to the side.

"Say, Deidara?" I asked quizzicaly. "Why clay?"

I looked into his eyes, as he sat there confused at my question.

"It's a great medium." It wasn't the answer I was expecting, but it was something. He looked back down to his clay bird that he had sculpted.

"Cool bird." I managed whilst gigging. I looked at the lump in my hands and decided to throw it from one hand to the other. Deidara looked at me and rolled his eyes, before adding finishing touches to his bird. "So, what's with that Sasori? He seems a dick."

Deidara's face fell downwards, towards the floor. "Nothing, just... he... just..." He stuttered. I put my hand on his shoulder, to comfort him. He looked up into my eyes, then hugged me. "I'm sorry," He said as he pulled away. "I'm not used to people being nice." A small smile broke through the frown on his face.

"It's okey." I replied and smiled back.

"What did that Caelum? Is it?" He asked, questioning whether he got the name correct. I nodded in reply and he continued; "What did he mean by saying birthdays, then looking at you? Hm." Before I answered his face lit up with recognition. "How old?" I giggled.

"16 today." I mentioned. I turned to my art work and glued the sparkly material to the looped metal, creating a petal for a flower.

BRIIIINNNNNNGGG

The bell sounded, I grabbed my bag and stood up. Before I could go anywhere, I was grabbed by the arm and pulled through the corridors. I didn't know where I was going. Finally, we arrived at the lonely tree. I opened my eyes, not realising I was squeezing them shut, to see the culprit. Deidara.

"You can sit down, yeah." He said whilst patting the ground next to him, instructing me to sit down.

Around us was a large group of people, a few who I recognised from my previous classes.

"So, you're the one that Deidara's been on about all day?" A black haired male said. I looked at him with the shock showing on my face. I raised my eyebrow and turned to look at Deidara, who was fiddling about with his sandwich.

"Hmmm, so I'm already the talk of the school? Wow, I suck." I managed whilst smiling at the raven haired teen.

"What lesson you got next, yeah?" I heard Deidara ask, in between mouthfuls of food.

I opened my bag and pulled out my timetable. 'Oh shit, science, with that freak.' I thought. "Fuck off mother fucker." I sighed, then looked up towards the black haired male again. "Science, with the freakiest teacher ever."

The whole group laughed at what I had said. "Spot on." Said a smirking Pink haired girl, the same one from gym. "Watch out for him. There are a lot of rumours about him."

"Yea. Tobi heard rumours too, Tobi is a good boy." A hyperactive person said.

"Well, it's rumoured that he owns a huge facility where they kidnap children from a young age, and experiment on them." The black haired teen said. "Oh, I'm Itachi."

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you. How are your boobs?" She asked. Everyone stopped eating and glared at the girl. "What, we played dodge ball..."

"I hit her in the head nearly knocking her out." I cut in, "but she got me back." I stopped talking and stared rubbing my chest. "Damn that hurt." I smiled at her, we both started giggling.

"Oh, look they've recruited another freak." Yelled a rather tall male, who had white hair. I looked around and noticed him looking at me, lust in his eyes. "Well she's different from you fuckers"

"She's exceptionally talented." Sasori chipped in.

"Heh, I would go there." Mentioned another male with white hair. The other two remained quiet.

"You what?" I asked, staring at the pathetic boys.

"Don't, please." Sakura mentioned, I looked around to the people I was sitting with. Deidara's head was downcast, everyone else looked like they had been scolded.

"You're telling me that you're scared of these dicks?" I questioned without thinking. I turned back to the group. "So, what's your problem?" I asked sincerely.

"chicks got attitude." Mentioned the first white haired male.

"Hell, the chicks got attitude, do I look like I can fly?" I shot back. "Oh, if I were you, don't start on them anymore."

"mehmehmehmehmeh. Fuck you." The male replied. "I'm Hidan. You'll do well to remember it."

"Really?" I asked, eyebrows raised. I shook my head and started to walk back to Deidara. Hidan grabbed my arm and pulled me around. "What the fuck?"

"What..." Hidan trailed off as my fist connected with his cheek. His grip loosened and he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Do not bully these guys again. Do not, defiantly do not piss me off." I yelled at the now ashen faced Sasori. The group walked off, Sasori stayed behind for a bit. He turned around and mouthed 'Sorry.' To us, then he hurried off like a lost puppy. "So, you going to introduce us, Deidara?"

Deidara looked at me, as if he had seen a ghost. "That was amazing. Cami-San." I smiled then raised an eyebrow. "Right, you've met Sakura, Rin and Itachi. This is Sasuke, Itachi's brother, Karin, his girl friend. Naruto, Kisame and Tobi." He gasped for air, making it sound like it was a mouthful to say.

Sasuke gave a slight nod, Karin glared, Naruto smiled, Kisame waved, and finally, Tobi jumped up, ran over to me and hugged me.

"Tobi is a good boy." He shouted down my ear, before backing off to finish his dinner.

"Okay, got it, I think." I mentioned to the group. "Uh, I hope we get on well." I smiled a bright smile, the kind my mum used to give. 'Oh, shit, my mum.' I thought, I suddenly remembered the awful dream last night. Surely that's not how mum died. No, she died in a car accident.

"Uh, earth to Cami." I was quickly snapped out of, whatever I was in. To see a concerned Sakura in my face. "Why are you crying?"

I pulled my arm up to my face and wiped it. Sure enough, I was crying. "I...I'm sorry. I...uhh...it doesn't matter anyway." I started to walk off, I couldn't be seen crying and I especially can't tell them about mum, or the dreams I've had. My only solution is to walk away.

The next hour flew by, before we knew it we were on our way home to the care facility. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Chapter end!


	3. Chapter 3

*Yuneskah*

I sat at my desk in my room, on my laptop. Well, first day back and we've got no homework, that's truly amazing. My day was full of fun, surrounded by complete idiots, who knew nothing.

Firstly, I had Maths, with Iruka-Sensei. That was quite fun, especially annoying the kid next to me.

*Flashback*

I sat at the back of the class, looking down at our Sensei. He was rambling on about something, I can't remember what, as I was too busy doodling in my sketch book. Suddenly, a blonde haired boy jumped beside me and poked my arm, making me mess up my drawing.

"Hey!" He shouted at me. "I'm Naruto, what's your name?" I looked up and gave him death evils. If only looks could kill, he would have been six foot under by now. "Woah. I'm sorry." He said, mildly flinching at the look I gave him. I couldn't blame him.

"Yuneskah." I replied to his question, my face softening. I turned back to my sketch and began to rub out the misguided line. "What are you doing?"

"Iruka-Sensei told us to make friends, and I saw you here alone." He said, with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to scare you." I said quietly. "I'm just used to being alone, that's all." My face turned sad. I didn't like being alone and i'm happy he is talking to me.

"Oh, ok. Sorry. Anyway if you don't like being alone, why did you sit by yourself?" He asked, quite sincere.

I turned to him and smiled, "I don't really like meeting new people, it's a bit of social phobia. Anyway, you can sit down." I pointed to the seat beside me.

He grabbed the seat and sat down next to me. "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight? With a few friends?" He asked looking quite excited.

"I'd really like that, thanks, who's going? Can I meet them?" I hurriedly said, getting quite excited myself. "Where are we going?"

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled across the classroom. Motioning him to come here.

The boy with raven coloured hair stood up and walked over to the desk I was sitting at, followed by someone who looks similar to him, but taller and with longer hair. They sat at the edge of the desk, just looking at me.

"Awkward." I said casually, giggling as I said it. "I'm Yuneskah." I smiled towards the two new comers.

"Hn." Grunted the shorter one, Sasuke.

"Hey, i'm Itachi, Sasuke's brother." The taller, now named Itachi mentioned, whilst shaking my hand. "You haven't half got a hand shake." He laughed nervously, at the same time as rubbing his hand. Backlash from my firm grip.

"She's coming tonight." Naruto said excitedly.

"Numbers?" I asked the three of them. If I was going tonight then I'll need to contact them.

All three of the guys got their phones out and passed them to me, I took their numbers and sent them each a text with my number. "All done." I smiled. "I'll text you this evening Naruto."

BRRRRRIIIINNNNGGG

*Flashback end*

'Hmm, I better turn the laptop off and grab Cami. I'm not going alone.' I thought to myself.

*Cami*

KNOCK KNOCK!

'Someone at the door, before dinner?' I thought, looking up towards the door I shouted; "Come in."

With that Yuneskah walked in, wearing a knee length summer dress, accompanied by a lace cardigan, and cute silver sandals. "Hey, get ready your coming out with me and we ain't coming back tonight, so pack some stuff." She walked over to my bed and plopped her bum down.

My mouth was wide open. "W...what?" I asked, wondering where she got the weird idea from.

"You need cheering up, I saw you in science." She quietly said to me, so no one could eaves drop. "What was up?"

I nodded my head and walked to my wardrobe. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry." I pulled out some clothes and threw them on the floor. I threw my clothes off and pushed them under my bed. I slid the black boob tube over my head and down to cover my chest. It showed off my belly button. I pulled my black skinny jeans up, shoved my black hoodie on, rolled the sleeves up and pulled the hood up. Next putting on my black boots, which were similar to doc martens, but without the shine. I left them unlaced at the top, and loosly tucked the ends into the boots. My hair could stay as it was, i'd taken it down after school and the ends curled. It looked beautiful.

"Ready." I said as I walked over to Yuneskah, bag in hand shoving clothes and pyjamas in it. She nodded and stood up. We both walked to the lobby, Daniel was nowhere to be seen. Then we walked through the car park to the town centre.

"I'm just texting Naruto-Chan." Yuneskah muttered as she stopped outside a clothes shop that was about to close. A few seconds later Yuneskah's phone vibrated. "Follow me." She ordered.

"Yuneskah-San, I have a crush on someone." I said shyly, Yuneskah stopped dead, and turned around with a huge grin on her face. "Uh, I like Itachi. Yanno? the one who is in our science class."

"Really?" She shouted half way down the street. "Awww, little Cami's got a crush." She walked to me and started to pinch my cheeks. She stopped after a little while and began walking, I followed behind.

Shortly after we started walking we turned and walked into a little bar, which was alive with people.

"Ne, Yuneskah, over here!" Shouted a rather loud blonde boy. "Huh? Who's that?" He scrunched up his face, scrutinizing me. Not recognising me with my hood up. He seemed rather oblivious to everything around him, as he accidentally slapped Sasuke.

"This is Cami." Yuneskah introduced me. "So the sleep over still on?" She asked with a smile on her face. She sat down next to the blonde boy, who. He nodded to her question.

"Oh, I know Cami." He yelled suddenly.

I sat down opposite Yuneskah. "Hey, fancy seeing you here." I heard a familiar voice beside me. I turned to look, it was Itachi, my cheeks changed to the same colour as my hair. I noticed Deidara sitting beside him, smiling at everyone.

We sat there for a few hours chatting about school and other irrelevant things. I looked around, obviously bored, and noticed that Dei wasn't there. "Hey, guys? Where's Deidara?" I asked, panic in my voice. Everyone looked at me, then to the empty seat beside Itachi. Well, sure enough, he was gone. "Toilet?" I asked again.

"No." Itachi shook his head. "I'll call him, as I haven't heard him in a while." I looked into Itachi's eyes. 'Oh, his beautiful eyes.' I thought as my cheeks turned a tomato shade of red. 'Stop it. We need to worry about Dei.' I scolded myself. Itachi picked up his mobile, pressed a few buttons, then put the phone to his ear. "No answer." We all shrugged our shoulders. He probably went home.

"I'm just going to pee." I mentioned in a less than dignified way. I stood up, strode across the open space, which was the dance floor, and out the door. I was welcomed by a rather dingy alley, opposite me was the toilets. I sighed in relief, 'thank Kami, I found it.' I thought, a smile lighting up my face.

"Ughh." I heard a moan from further down the alley. I looked over and noticed two dark figures. "No, don't, please." The male voice pleaded. Then it hit me, it's Deidara.

I hid behind a large bin, looking at the two. "Sasori-Danna, I, uhh, love you." I placed my back against the bin, what had I stepped in on?

"Yo, Sasori fucker, we got a spy." I looked up to see the white haired male from earlier, what was his name again? Hidan? I smiled at him sweetly and he sat beside me. I waited for something to happen, but clearly it didn't. "Sorry bitch, about today." He said, his expression solemn. What was going to happen? "I saw you, and I fucking lost it. You look like my sister, that's all." He mentioned, at the same time as getting his wallet from his back pocket. He opened it, got a couple of square pieces of paper out, and handed them to me. I looked at him, eyebrows raised. What were these? I turned them over, they were pictures. I looked at the first one, it was him and a female with red hair.

"I agree she looks like me." I whispered, slightly stunned at the resemblance. I handed the first picture back to Hidan, and looked back at my hand. My face dropped. "What the actual fuck? Are you fucking stalking me now, or something?" I shouted at him. I heard footsteps run down the alley, towards the two of us.

"What's going on?" Asked a blank faced Sasori. He looked from me to Hidan, then back to me, before his eyes came to rest on the picture I was holding. "Your sister?"

"Fuck no, he's a stalker or some shit!" I ranted. All three guys looked at me weirdly. Hidan's face was pure shock, Sasori was pure confused and Dei was just looking at me and trying to sneak off. "Where do you think you're going?" I shot evils at Dei.

"What do you mean stalker, bitch?" Hidan yelled at me, grabbing the photo back, and standing up fast.

"What do I mean? You've got a picture of my family, you dick!" I yelled back.

"WHAT?" All three guys yelled at the same time. "But it's my family," Hidan slowly continued. I unclasped my chain around my neck, opened the locket and handed it to him. He gasped. "So, you really are her?" He looked at me, anger gone and began hugging me. I didn't hug him back, I was too shocked. He pulled away and sat in front of me. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I dug it out and answered.

"Yes? I'm now coming. Can't a girl piss in peace?" I responded to the recipient before hanging up. "We really gotta go, they are now heading back." I looked at Deidara, he flinched under my stare, finding it quite over-whelming. He nodded after a few seconds and helped me to my feet. I smiled at Sasori and Hidan, "number?" I asked, we handed each other's phones over and type our numbers in, then handed them back. "see you tomorrow?" I called as I followed Dei into the bar, where we followed everyone else out of the place.

The walk wasn't that long, but it was in the opposite direction of our home. We reached his house after ten minutes. We all went indoors and straight to the sitting room. Where we made ourselves at home. I could finally see who was there.

"Cami-San." Yelled a lollipop looking guy.

"Tobi?" I asked, surprised that I didn't see him or hear him earlier.

"Tobi is Tobi." He mentioned, pointing to himself.

I nodded, slightly confused. Oh, well, it happens.

That's when it happened, the room went completely dark and I stood there, not knowing what to do. A small light emanated from the doorway at the back of the livingroom. 'I wonder what that is?' I asked myself, dismissing the situation with the lights.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang. I shoved my head into my hands and sighed. "Happy birthday to Cami, happy birthday to you." They finished at last, Naruto placing a huge cake down on the table in front of me, sixteen candles lit up the centre of the room. I stared, that's all I could do, was stare. "Hip, hip, hooray!" They all yelled as I blew the candles out, after making a wish.

"Thank you guys. But would it be alright if I invited someone?" I asked, thinking of my newly found family member.

"Sure!" Naruto called from the room which I presume is the kitchen.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down, Dei plonked down beside me. I yanked my phone from my pocket and started to scroll down the list of numbers I had, finally I found it. I typed a few sentences to the person, then clicked send.

"So, what did you wish for?" Asked Sakura. She smiled at me, then sat on my lap.

"Eeeeeeh?" I screeched out, slightly concerned over her sitting on me antics. I was a little bit scared, I'd only known her for a few hours. "Uhh, could you get off? I need to pee." I managed, remembering that I hadn't been to the toilet earlier. I jiggled a bit as Sakura took her time getting up off of my lap. I jumped up and waddled over to Naruto. "Where's your toilet?" He looked at me a bit surprised, before remembering that I had never been to his place before. He pointed to the stairs and I ran up them.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I was confused. There were so many rooms to choose from. I opened the first door and looked inside. It was a red room with a four poster bed. On the left side of the bed laid a couple of teddy bears. One with red fur, the other blonde. I smiled and quickly closed the door. The next room was presumably a study. The third room was a set of stairs. Finally, the fourth room I came to was the bathroom. I walked in and closed the door, pulled my pants down and sat on the toilet ready to go.

vvvvvvvvtttttt vvvvvvvttttttttttt.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I leaned down to grab it, I looked at the screen. "Okey, great timing!" I stated as I answered the phone. "What's up?" I listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Yea, okey. I'll just finish having a piss."

"Whatttttt?!" Shouted the voice down the phone, I think everyone downstairs heard it.

"Yep, I'll be with you in a bit." I mentioned as I ended the call. I wiped myself, pulled my trousers up, done what I needed to, then ran back downstairs.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you have a sister?" I asked him. His face turned quizzical as he shook his head. "Oh, don't worry then." I smiled at him and then walked over to Yuneskah. "I'll be right back, I have to go meet someone and buy something." She nodded, not quite comprehending what I had said and I walked off, out of the front door.

The evening was chilly, the spring breeze made it worse. I pulled my sleeves down and walked the length of the street to the park on the corner. There was no one there except me and the wind. I sat down on the little wooden bench, intended for children. I waited for a few minutes deep in thought.

"Hey there girlie. What's your name?" a weird looking guy asked, he wore a black cloth over his head. He walked over to me and sat down beside me, making the bench wobble a bit. I looked at him eyebrows raised. "Playing hard to get are we? I'll tell you what, lay down and let me have my way."

"Hmm," I replied, thinking of what to say next. "It's my birthday today, how about you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness?" I slyly added.

"Hahahaha." He started to cackle like a witch. He walked closer to me, pulled my head forward and sniffed my hair.

"What the fuck, you creep." His face went from amusement to anger in 0.1 seconds flat. He grabbed my hair, pulled me closer to him, spun me around and shoved a knife to my throat.

"Still want to play tough?" He asked, malice in his voice. I smiled a bit, if this was the end, then I want to be smiling not crying.

He removed the knife from my neck and trailed it across my breasts. "Show me your tits." He whispered into my ear, his breath on my skin gave me the creeps.

"I can't, you have my hands." I reminded , my voice still flat. He unzipped my jumper with his hand then slid my boob tube down, revealing my DD cup bra. My boobs were almost spilling over the top as he put his hand underneath them, ready to cut my bra in half.

I wiggled trying to get free. I kicked him in the shin, expecting him to let go. He didn't. He brought the knife back up to my throat and pushed it in, drawing a little bit of blood. "Now what you gonna do?" He asked. This really was the end. I closed my eyes and smiled some more.


	4. Chapter 4

I closed my eyes and smiled the bright smile, which ran through the generations of my family. This was really the end. I braced myself for the deathly feeling of the knife sliding across my neck, exposing my deep red flesh. The moment seemed to stop, his knife was still at my throat, threatening to rip my oesophagus in half. I opened one eye to see what was happening, what I saw surprised me.

"I think it's best if you let go of her." The female in front of me stated, as she stood beside two males. Her face was straight, as if it were such a natural and boring thing to be witnessing. She raised an eyebrow in my direction, then started to step forward. Whilst she was taking her first step, the orange haired male stuck his arm in front of her.

"Konan, stop." He said, his eyes pleading with her to stop being so reckless. She looked at him and nodded her head, stepping back as she acknowledged him.

I opened my other eye and looked down, the knife at my throat had fallen away slightly. It allowed me to test my restraints. I pulled forward an inch. 'Thank Kami, he's not got my hair.' I thought, as I devised a plan in my head. I wiggled my hands about, realising that he still had a firm grip on my left hand. I looked at the three and grinned like a mad woman. I had a plan, and that's all I needed. I leaned forward again, a little more than last time, I quickly ducked my head and swung my body around to face the offending person. He swiped the knife at me, trying to hurt me for being disobedient. Each time he swung it, it narrowly missed me. I looked at him square in the eyes and threw a punch, my knuckle landed on the bridge of his nose.

"HN!" He let out a grunt of pain but kept a firm grip on my wrist. "You stupid bitch." He whispered as he wiped the blood from his face. He raised the knife and brought it down. "Now, you're going to pay!" He yelled. The knife struck my arm, I didn't feel a thing. The adrenaline was pumping faster and faster around my body, forcing my instincts to kick in.

"Haha!" I sarcastically yelled. I threw my head down and clamped onto his hand, my teeth digging in and drawing blood. He quickly let go of my arm and I went crashing backwards, regaining my balance soon after. I stood up to see the man cradling his hand, the knife had fallen on the floor in the process. He sunk to his knees, before his whole body slumped to the side. My face dropped, as relief flooded me. 'Is he alright?' I thought.

"Hey, are you alright?" The blue haired female asked. I had seen her around school before but never talked to her. I nodded my head and looked at her. "Come on, let's leave him." She mentioned, putting her arm around my shoulders and trying to drag me away.

"I can't leave him. I'm not a murderer." I whispered. She turned to me and raised an eyebrow, her face had shock clearly written on it. "That's not me." I pulled away from her light touch and walked over to the prone form. I bent down and placed two fingers against his neck. 'He has a pulse.' I breathed sigh of relief. I stood up, about to walk back. When a stabbing pain ripped through my leg, I looked back to see the man had forced the knife into my calf. He removed the knife as quick as he had stabbed me with it. My leg buckled under my weight and I fell to the floor.

"Are you alright?" I heard the female shout. I could hear my heartbeat loud in my ears, 'is that all she can say?' I thought, as a forgotten memory dragged it's way to the surface.

~Memory~

"Life is full of pain." My brother mentioned to me, as I lay crying on my bed. "Beat it, stand back up and prove you're stronger than it." He bent down and kissed my forehead. 'Stand back up?' I thought, I didn't understand what he meant, as I was only three.

Mum walked through the door and stood beside my bed, stroking my hair away from my face. "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." She whispered as she pulled her hand away.

"Goodnight." They both said as they left my room. I lay there for a few moments, before finally falling asleep.

~Memory over~

'Get up.' I told myself. I tried to get my body to move, to stand. None of my limbs were listening to me.

'Come on, get up.' A voice whispered, it was my mum.

"Mum?" I questioned. I turned to look to the side, the man was slowly getting up. He glared at me, sending shockwaves through my body, evil was emanating off of him.

'Get up, you're in danger darling.' She whispered again. I looked forward, my vision being quickly taken by a blinding light. My once unresponsive body, started to move on its own free will. First my legs, then the rest of me. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the other side of the park. When I was there, my body started to lose it's strength, slowly letting me fall onto the bench beneath me. The light started to fade from my vision. A silhouette appeared in front of me. 'Well done, you were amazing.' The voice spoke before it completely faded to nothingness.

"Are you ok?" Konan shouted, as she ran over to me. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what had happened, let alone if I was alright. My body started to shake as the adrenaline wore off. Konan noticed this and put a warm arm around me. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Where?" I asked, the Orange haired male picked me up bridal style and began to walk.

"Our's." She smiled. I leant my head into the boys shoulder and quickly fell unconscious.

*Author p.o.v*

The red haired girl laid in the boys arms, she seemed as though she was cuddling him. Her hair swayed to and fro, as it fell from the comfort of her thick jumper.

"Ne, Nagato, could you get hold of Malice Rinha?" Konan asked, whilst looking back at the red haired boy. Her face was full of concern for the girl who lay in the arms of her friend. The girl herself was losing too much blood from her open wounds. Nagato nodded his head at the request and fished around in his pocket for his beloved phone. A few minutes later he pulled the devise out, pressed a few buttons and placed it to his ear. After a few minutes, the recipient answered.

"Malice?" Nagato asked quickly. "Ok, I'll wait." He went silent for a few seconds, waiting for the named person to come on the line. "Hello, we need your help... Yes, a girl is injured... She's a worthy one... Ok, see you in ten." He finished the call, then walked to Konan's side. "I think she will be exceptional." He whispered, Konan nodded her head and continued to walk down the path, to their home. Konan suddenly stopped, remembering something. She walked over to the girl and began to loot her pockets.

"A, ha!" She exclaimed, she pulled the phone from her pocket. She started to scroll down the list until she found a relative.

"Hello? Is this the brother of Cami?" She asked, waiting for a reply.

*Tobi p.o.v*

She's been a while, I wonder where she is.

"Cami-chan isn't back yet. Tobi is getting worried." I yelled in my childish voice to the room of people.

Deidara instantly stood up, his expression showing he was worried too.

"She has been a while." I heard Yuneskah mumble, her face turned towards me and frowned. Deidara jumped and everyone stared at him, he pulled his phone out and slammed it to his ear.

"You shouldn't be calling me." He whispered down the phone. "What? Really. Ok, I'm now leaving." He ended the call before grabbing his jacket and running to the door.

"Where are you going?" Yuneskah asked. He turned to face her, he looked upset.

"I have to go, family issues." He mentioned, as he opened the door and started to run down the street.

*Konan p.o.v*

"I hope she will be alright." I whispered as I sat beside the poor girl. Malice was doing the best she could, she was a well known medic after all. Her family had spent generations training in every medical aspect. I touched the girls hand and instantly drew my hand away. "She's... freezing." I mentioned, still feeling the coldness on my own hand. It was cold enough to send a shiver down my spine, and cause goose bumps to rise on my arms and neck.

"Hold this tightly." Malice ordered. I shoved my still cold hand on top of the white material on Cami's arm. "Keep applying pressure, until I have finished with her leg." She weakly smiled at me. It's been a long time since I've seen her smile fade. Was it really that bad?

"Hai." I whispered as I watched her quickly check and repair the girls leg. She applied a bandage before moving up to her arm to inspect it.

"Kami!" She exclaimed, "This is horrendous." She mentioned as she striped the cloth away. A red line was carved into Cami's arm, the entire length of it. The bleeding had just about stopped, luckily. Malice, forced a small needle into her arm and began to stitch the gauge shut. It wasn't a pretty sight. Once the bandage was on, she looked at the minor cut on her neck. She decided a small bandage could be placed on it, to stop infection.

"She will be ok." She whispered to me. "Keep her on this fluid." She pointed to a small bag of fluid hanging from the metal pole. "It's a mixture of water, Antibiotics and pain relief." She smiled at me, finally her smile had returned. I just stared at her.

"Thank you, Malice-san." I whispered, turning from her to the girl. I pulled the blanket up and stayed beside her.

"That's alright. Anything you need, I'm here... Are you sure she's worthy though?" She asked, still looking at me. "I mean, will she join you?"

"Hopefully, because she has potential." I stated. 'The girl does have potential.' I thought, as if trying to reassure myself.

"Good, then I shall take my leave," she paused, thinking of what to say next. "If she deteriorates, get in touch immediately." She finally finished.

I nodded my head in understanding, before saying: "Thank you again." With that she turned and headed for the front door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Before she made it to the door, it alerted us to someone's presence. Nagato moved towards it and slowly opened it.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard him shout. I turned around and stared at the intruder, who was now straddling Nagato. I gasped, 'this shouldn't be happening.' I thought, as I instinctively stood in front of the fragile girl's body.

*~Meanwhile~*

"So, you've met the child?" A deep, dark voice boomed. It echoed back off of the walls.

"Yes sir, she's intere.." A teenage boy's princely voice was cut off mid sentence.

"Shhh." The dark voice boomed again, as the boys figure cowered before a large dark shadow.

"Yes sir, I apologise." The boy almost whispered, he was on the edge of wetting himself.

"Keep an eye on her. That scarlet haired girl is of use to us." It boomed again, forcing dust to fall from the tall ceiling. "If the dark haired Uchiha girl is any problems... Then eliminate her. Hahaha." His laugh could make the dead wake up and cause ultimate destruction.

"Yes sir." The boy repeated himself again. He stood slowly trying not to anger his master, and scampered off like a mouse.

"Now where we're we? Hey?" The man asked himself, his shadow turned around and faced a large laboratory. "Yes, that's it. Almost complete." He mentioned, as a light shone onto his face. Showing off his purple rimmed eyes, with perfect slits as pupils. He smiled a very sadistic smile at his creation in the overly large test tube.


End file.
